entertainment_teamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Helden unserer Kindheit: Zeichentrickserien
center|700px 1914 wurde mit „Gertie dem Dinosaurier“ die erste populäre Zeichentrickfigur geschaffen und mit ihr die Grundsteine für Popeye, Micky Maus & Co. gelegt. Auch wenn sich inzwischen die Technik dank CGI-Animation weiterentwickelt hat, ist das Grundkonzept geblieben. In den vielen Jahren wurde so Millionen von Figuren erschaffen, die uns besonders als Kinder geprägt und beeinflusst haben. Einmal einen Schluck Gummibärensaft trinken und superstark werden, einmal zur Rettungspatrouille von Chip & Chap gehören Al Katzone das Handwerk legen, einmal mit der Seeganz von Käptn Balu mitfliegen... Jedes Mitglied des Entertainment-Newsteams hatte seine ganz persönlichen Helden, von denen wir euch heute die Geschichten und Erlebnisse aus der Kategorie Zeichentrickserien zusammengestellt haben. Aki thumbWenn ich so an meine Kindheit zurück denke, dann sehe ich mich immer Samstag- und Sonntagmorgen früh aus dem Bett stehlen. Gerade die Serien Als Tiere den Wald verließen ließ einen, ebenso wie Game of Thrones heute, regelmäßig mit dem Überleben und den Fehden der Thalerwaldtiere mitfiebern und nebenbei lernte man noch etwas über die Natur und deren Schutz. Da ich auch schon in jungen Jahren ein Faible für Tiere und besonders Pferde hatte, durfte Mein kleines Pony nie im Programm fehlen, lange, lange bevor das Franchise seinen Hype erfuhr. So verfasste ich nach der Schule auch meine erste und äußerst, ulkige „Fangeschichte”. Denn auch ich wollte unbedingt einer der Menschen sein, die in der Serie vorkamen und sich so freundschaftlich zur Seite standen. Ebenso ging es mir mit Die Astro-Dinos, denn was gäbe es cooleres, als sprechende, friedfertige Dinosaurier als Freunde zu haben und vielleicht sogar mit ihnen ins All fliegen zu dürfen. Dafür steht man doch gern früher auf. Julia thumb Ich will nicht sagen, dass meine Kindheit vor allem vor Bildschirmen stattgefunden hat, aber es dürfte für sich sprechen, dass ich noch vor der Schule lesen lernte, weil ich die Fernsehzeitung studieren wollte. Die „Es war einmal...”-Reihe übte eine kuriose Anziehung auf mich aus. Besonders die Folgen zum Körper mit den kugeligen roten und weißen Blutkörperchen und dem weißbärtigen weisen Mann in der Gehirnschaltzentrale waren etwas absurd-lustig. Mich hats gefesselt! Regina Regenbogen dürfte für mich wohl der erste thumb|leftSchritt ins Magical-Girl-Genre gewesen sein. Theorien, dass übermäßiger Konsum wiederum zu meiner Vorliebe für Schwarz geführt hat, werden gerne angenommen. Darkwing Duck hingegen ist einer der wenigen klassischen Disney-Cartoons, die ich sehr gerne gesehen habe und wo ich bis heute das Intro mit voller Hingabe schmettern kann. Legendär: Die Episoden mit Benjamin Buchsbaum, unser aller Lieblings-Lauch, äh, Baum. Rain thumb In einem Land vor unserer Zeit - mit Abstand meine Lieblingsserie, die immer abends fleißig geguckt wurde, um am nächsten Morgen mit den Freuden darüber reden zu können. Ich mochte einfach Dinosaurier und eine Fernsehserie über Dinosaurier kam da wie gerufen. Es war für mich immer sehr spannend, ob die kleinen Freunde das Große Tal gegen die Fleischfresser beschützen können. Aber auch die Disney-Serie Phineas und Ferb habe ich immer gesehen. Wer hätte schließlich nicht gerne solche Sommerferien gehabt? Es war einfach spannend zu sehen, was Phines, Ferb und ihre Freunde dieses mal bauen, um den Tag zu verbringen. Das eigentliche Highlight jeder Folge war aber natürlich Perry, das Schnabeltier, welches ein Doppelleben als Geheimagent führte. Als letztes möchte ich Star Wars: The Clone Wars nennen. Diese Serie war maßgeblich für mein Interesse an den eigentlichen Star Wars-Filmen verantwortlich. Ganz klarer Lieblingscharakter ist natürlich Ahsoka Tano, wobei ich persönlich die meisten Charaktere in der Serie sympatischer fand als in der Original-Filmreihe. Tony thumbNoch bevor meine Suche nach einem Eingang zum Gummibärental begann, gab es im Kindergarten nur ein Thema für mich und meine beiden besten Freunde. Spiderman und seine außergewöhnlichen Freunde gehörten in fast jedem Abenteuer dazu: Während ich als Iceman die Kletterburg unsicher machte, sprang meine beste Freundin wagemutig als Firestar vom Gerüst und mein bester Freund ließ sich kopfüber hängen. Und ähnlich lief es auch in der Serie ab, in der die drei Freunde Peter, Bobby und Angelica mit ihren geheimen Identitäten etlichen Marvel-Schurken das Handwerk legten. thumb|leftIn der Grundschule war Captain Planet mein großer Held und jeder Kaugummiautomat wurde mit 50-Pfennig-Stücken gefüllt, um an einen angeblichen Ring von Gaia der Mutter der Erde zu gelangen und ebenfalls ein Teil des Planetenteams zu werden. Leider blieb mir dieser Wunsch verwehrt, und das obwohl wir sogar mehrmals im Jahr in unserem Park gemeinschaftlich Müll aufsammelten. TRon thumbAls Dino in dieser Runde hatte ich bereits vor der Geburt aller anderen Entertainment-Newsteammitglieder mit Serien zu tun, die auch heute noch gefeierte Klassiker sind. Auch wenn mich die zaghaften Anfänge der Animeserien in Deutschland viel mehr interessierten, war eine meiner ersten Zeichentrickserien Die Jetsons. Der futuristische Blick in die Zukunft prägte auch meine weitere Zeichentrickserienauswahl. Nach den Galaxy Rangers, die eine der ersten Zeichentrickserien im Animestil war, durften auch die SilverHawks nicht fehlen, die Anfang der 1990‘er über die Bildschirme flimmerten und uns bereits damals einen Geschmack auf Morgen gegeben haben. Das waren unsere Beiträge zu den Helden unserer Kindheit aus Zeichtrickserien, doch jetzt seit ihr an der Reihe: Wer sind eure Lieblingshelden aus Zeichentrickserien? Gibt es ein besonders witziges oder trauriges Erlebnis, dass ihr im Bezug darauf mit uns teilen möchtet? Schreibt es uns hier in die Kommentare. Abschließend wollen wir uns noch mit einer kleinen Zusammenstellung von Intros bekannter Zeichentrickserien einstimmen! thumb|center|500 px Kategorie:AML Tony Kategorie:Aki-chan86 Kategorie:RainA Kategorie:Springteufel